Megaman: Shattered Timelines
by general ironox
Summary: Those Megamans is finally dead. And all Robot master are all my loyal slaves. And with Maverick Hunters, Neo Arcadia and Guardians under my thumbs as well, the world is belong to me. But human and reploid will not surrender so easily even those in my thumb and of course those after me too. So let see who will strong enough to fight again me. (Classic/X/Zero/ZX)
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything about Megaman serier**

The sky fills up many battleships and accompany by aircrafts, and the ground fill with many battle tank and troop transport. All of them surround a lager base with had many turret fire at them. Few battleship and aircrafts fall from the sky. In the ground many vehicle been destroy and with them is humans soldier and reploids soldier lay dead on the ground.

But the army continue attack at the base. Battleship fire they cannon while the aircrafts fire they rocket, machine gun to the turret. On the ground tank continue fire at a wall of the base to destroy it. Human soldier and reploids soldier fire at the enemy on the wall. And then with a explosion a lager hole appear in the war thank to bomb place in it.

"This is Lieutenant Hank" one of the soldier said "We had create a hole in the wall"

"This is General Zakutor! All unit attack the base use the hole as a path" a voice said in everyone radio.

The soldier begin to run at the base by the hole in the wall. But behind the wall is many mechaniroids shoot at them.

"Commander we meet a heavy resistance" Hank said.

"Don't worry! Help on the way" Zakutor said to his soldier.

Then a lager beam fire at then group mechaniroids destroy them. The soldier look to the sky to see a black humanoid beetle hove in the sky

"This Dark Kabuto enemy had been deal with it" Dark Kabuto said.

"Continue attack! We must stop he use that device" Zakutor said.

And the soldier continue they attack.

* * *

Inside the base lager building. A man stand with a black cloak look at giant metal gate in front him.

"With this I can create a whole new war" The man laugh stand behind him it army of reploids stand in there line

"Begin the process" The man order those reploid.

"Yes! Master" The reploid and begin type something in computer.

The gate begin open and then a light emitted from the gate.

"Yes it work! It finally work" The man let out a mad laugh.

* * *

Outside the building

The battler still continue wage one. But the army attack the base it winning.

"Hold you line! We must defend this line for out master dream" one of the reploid said as he fire his buster cannon.

"Sir" one of his subordinate point at something walk from the smoke.

Something is a reploid with red armor, the reploid head is a dinosaur head. A Raptor head with yellow eyes.

"It General Zakutor kill him" The reploid said and they point the gun at the dinosaur reploid.

Zakutor charger at them and before they can shoot him. Zakutor draw a katana and quickly slash as the first reploid. Then he quickly target the next one and thrust is sword at it. After a few minute surround Zakutor is many body of reploids.

Then Zakutor look to the sky. The dark cloud begin to form with many thunder sound. Zakutor eye wide when see that.

"General! We detect energy signal inside the building" The voice said in his radio.

"Shit! We must hurry" Zakutor said.

* * *

Inside the building

"All unit move to the gate" The man order

The army begin to match at the gate. The man look at it with a wide grin.

The door of the building suddenly explode. The man turn to see at the few soldier begin run to the building.

"Albert Light stop this madness immediately" Zakutor said as he and more soldiers run to the building.

"Sorry! General but I can't do it" The man now known as Albert Light said then he snap his finger. A force field appear between Zakutor troop and Albert army.

"Why you do this Albert" Zakutor ask the man.

"Why I do that" Albert Light laugh

"To wage war of course, this world is become too boring after Maverick Wars and Elf War. I admit the Game of Destiny of Master Albert 200 year ago sure bring the world some fun but after that everything is to boring I had hope Master Thomas will continue what Master Albert do but too bad that had been stop before I can help him" Albert Light said then look at the gate his army walk in.

"So I decide use this time dimensions gate to the merger three major timeline in to one and make a new timeline which only war" Albert Light laugh .

"This is madness" Zakutor said while his men try to deactivate the force field

"No is brilliant plan" Albert Light said "Image it. Reploid vs Reploid, Human vs Human and Reploid vs Human. What a beautiful sight"

"You will destroy all those timeline and dimensions" Zakutor said.

"But the new one will create" Albert Light said.

"Sir! All the army had walk to the gate" a female reploid said.

"Look like is time to say the goodbye" Albert Light said and he and the female reploid walk to the gate

"Look around you Zakutor thing is about to changer" Albert Light said and walk to the gate just in time the force field disabler then Zakutor run to the gate but then a explosion happen consume everyone inside the building.

Dark Kabuto look at the building begin to explosion and the sky begin to go dark quickly and then the earth begin to shake.

"Center! We had problem" Dark Kabuto said.

"I know Dark Kabuto! I can see it from here" the voice said thought the radio "God help us all and everyone in those timeline from Albert Light"

* * *

AD 20XX

Wily Castle

"Yes with my new plan Rockman will be destroy and the world will belong to me" Dr Willy laugh at his Robot master look at him.

"Master Willy but what is you new plan" Bubble Man rise it hand.

"I already explain to all of you" Dr Willy look at him.

"But all you said it you had new plan and then you laugh over 30 minute" Nitro Man said

"Shut up" Dr Willy hit at Nitro Man head.

Then he saw the sky begin to go dark.

"I thought they said the weather today is will nice" Dr Willy said.

At the same time in Dr. Light Lab

"Why the sky so dark" Rock said look at the sky with Roll.

"They said in the new that today will be sunny" Roll sigh she plan go to the city with Rock in today but look like the sky is not good.

* * *

AD 22XX

X, Zero, Axl stand in the command center. Listen Signas tell about they mission.

"We had to located a group of Maverick hide in the city" Signas said.

"What we know about them" X ask.

"They are stole weapon from army base then sell it maverick need them, few of it is weapon high destruction power" Alia said.

"That why we need to take those weapon back before they sell them to those maverick" Signas said.

"Yes sir" X, Zero, Axl said then they begin prepared for move out.

"Look like is another attack at maverick hide out" Axl said.

"It's look like it" Zero said.

"Axl after the mission go to the medic room to check your body" Lifesaver said.

"Come on, Lifesaver you had check me many time, my body is fine" Axl said after the he wake up from Jakob accident Lifesaver had check his body many time to make sure Lumine not do anything to him.

"No I had to make sure" Lifesaver said.

"X, Zero said something for me" Axl said look at his friend but the glance from Lifesaver make them only shake they head.

"Sorry Axl but I don't want meet Lifesaver bad side" X said he don't want piss off the medic reploid, the last guy do that he had spent rest of his life in the cleanup team.

Then suddenly the light in the base shut down.

"What happen" Zero look around.

"Look like something happen with the power and it affect to the city too" Axl look at outside. The whole city complete black out and they see the sky is go dark.

* * *

AD 23XX

"Use the backup power plant" Harpuia order.

"Yes sir" the soldier reploid said

"What the hell just happen? Why the power had been shut down" Fefnir said.

"A enemy attack?" Leviathan said.

"No! It connects to what happen to the sky" Phantom said appear in the room said.

"KYAHHHHH" Leviathan and Fefnir screamed.

"Did you just scream like a girl Fefnir" Harpuia said try hard to stay in the stoic face.

"I did not" Fefnir roar try to not embarrassed while Leviathan look at Phantom.

"Don't suddenly appear out of nowhere especially in the dark like it Phantom" Leviathan said.

"You are the Guardian of Neo Arcadia you should not scare something like that" Phantom said.

"He right and in the present of Master X" Harpuia said.

All the Four Guardian of Neo Arcadia now in the Master X control room to discuss about the Resistance had found Zero.

Then suddenly the ground begin to shake.

"An earthquake" Harpuia said as he try to stand.

* * *

AD 25XX

"Did we locater the core of the earthquake" Prairie order at she look the city below Grand Nuage which been shaken by the earthquake.

"No! Commander" Marguerite said.

Then suddenly the earthquake stop. Prairie look at the city.

"Begin sent a rescue team" Prairie order.

"Commander we got something" Tulip said.

"What it is?" Prairie ask

"We detect some strange energy" Gardénia said.

"Where is from?" Prairie ask

"It's in front us "all three operations.

"What" Prairie eye wide and look at the screen in front her.

In top Grand Nuage a larger hole appear out of nowhere. Everyone in the city look up at the hole in the sky.

"Do you know what it is Fleuve" Prairie ask The scientist of the Guardians.

"No but we must check it" Fleuve said.

"Something come from the hole" one of the Guardian said.

Prairie look to the hole and from it many ship fly from it and begin attack the city.

"Everyone we been attack" Prairie said as the Grand Nuage begin be attack by the aircrafts from hole.

* * *

AD 20XX

"Master Willy we been attack" Shadow Man said.

Willy look to the screen show outside the base. Many robot in form a spider with two canon on they back begin shoot at the castle

"All of you destroy those who dare to attack my castle" Willy said to his robot master.

Dr. Light Lab.

"Roll run to the Lab and tell Doctor Light" Rock said as a few robot land to the ground.

They had a human form with black blue armor. In they hand it gun aim at Rock.

"Eliminate the target" they said and begin to fire at Rock.

* * *

AD 22XX

The Maverick Hunter base now cover in fire with gun shoot can hear from everywhere.

Zero slash at one of robot before jump back to dodge another shot from spider tank nearby. X charger hit buster and shoot at spider tank. Axl fly up and shoot at those robot hide in the wall near it.

"Where it these guy come from" Axl said.

"I don't know but we now been a heavy attack" Zero said.

"We must hurry finish in here so we can evacuate the civilian" X said.

"Guy we had multi enemy unit come to you guy location" Alia said.

"We got that" X said

* * *

AD 23XX

"Sir! Neo Arcadia had been under heavy attack" one of the Pantheon said in the screen.

"Is the Resistance attacking us?" Harpuia ask

"No sir is the unknown army, they from the hole in the sky" the Pantheon said.

"We must send our force to annihilation them all" Fefnir said.

"Sir we had another transmission from our navy base" the Pantheon said.

"Show us" Phantom said.

The screen changer show a Pantheon holding his left arm.

"We been attack! They too many" the Pantheon said.

"Who attacking you" Leviathan said but suddenly the wall behind the Pantheon explode and the screen go black and then changer to see reploids in orange armor show on the screen.

"This is commander Thunder Tiger" the reploid said "Neo Arcadia had attack by us"

"You will bow before our master or you will be cease to existence" with that the screen go back to show the Pantheon

"Sir it appear every our military have been attack" the Pantheon said.

And everyone in the room silent after that.

* * *

Albert Light sat in a room and look at many screen in front him. Each of them shows a difference battler.

A screen show Blue been knock to the ground.

A screen show Zero and X surround by the army, Zero is the first one collapse then follow by X.

A screen show Phantom cry carry Master X on his back walk past the field with many corpse of Pantheon while said "Master...Master…" Phantom choking between his sob "Master...Master X"

A screen show Vent and Aile in they biometal form surround by the troop.

A screen show Rock and Bass fight together again the army.

A screen show a wound Axl is support by Pallette and Cinnamon follow them is many wound maverick hunter

A screen show Omega with Zero try to protect Dr Ciel and been hit by many shoot.

A screen show Siarnaq, Thetis, Atlas, Aeolus try they best to fight the humanoid grey phoenix.

A screen show Ring Man look to the sky with depressed

A screen show Vile lost his right arm and left leg continue fire at the army surround him.

A screen show Harpuia stab his two sword to ground and then use his right hand hit to the ground with angry.

A screen show Prometheus sit on the ground cradles unconscious Pandora as he cry agony

Albert Light looks all of them as slowly a sinister grin form in his face.

 **This is my new fic about meagaman. I decide to write fic about this game after hear some megaman fan made op make by the guy name Sins of Virtue, you guy should hear it they sound very good and with a review from the guy to my another fic.**

 **I also need a few Oc so if you guy had a idea please pm to me.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own anything about Megaman serier**

It is night time at the ruin place once had been call Abel City. The city had been ruin by the attack happen one year age from an unknown army. Now run in the abandoned road of this city a truck been escort by four ride chaser and two ride armor with a small group of robot equip with gun. As they move on the road look around to make sure no one can ambush them. But they not notice a shadow a follow them when they begin move to this road.

"This Axl, the target are moving to location just like we expect "Axl said thought his transmission.

"Ok! Sign us when they in that place" a woman voice said.

"Roger! Pallette" Axl said as he continue follow the truck.

When the truck begin to close to the bridge. Axl look at the two robot move to check the bridge after a few minute when they make sure the bridge is safe to cross the truck begin to move. When the four rider chase had in other side of the bridge, Axl turn his turn gun in to a Launcher and fire at the two rider armor. The shot destroy one rider armor.

After see they been attack the robot with and the remain rider armor begin fire at the building Axl been hide. The four rider chase about to turn back to help they allied. But before they can do that a robe figure appear out from nowhere use it scythe and kill two robot in rider chase. The last two see it begin fire they gun at the robe figure but from the robe a six skull-like discs shoot out from it and block the attack. Then from the chest of the robe figure a bullet shot out from it and kill the last two rider chaser.

Back from the group at they continue to fire at the building Axl hide. Then the rider armor suddenly explode make the rest stop they attack and turn to look. From the opposite two figure show of and begin shoot at them. The two figure wear a same armor and carry to two gun on they hand, one boy and one girl. They quickly shoot at the robot, the group now been attack from two side, in front them is the two figure while behind them Axl get out from where he hide and attack them with his two gun.

After few minute the group escort the truck had been kill. Leave Axl and his three teammate.

"Good job everyone" Axl said to his team.

"Consider they are a small group of course we can take them out easy" The girl grin while the boy nod

"We should check to see what are they transport" The robe figure said.

"You right Skull Man" Axl said then they begin to to come close the truck.

"Let see what inside" The girl said then begin to open the door.

When the door of container just open a half the boy suddenly quickly grab her and move from the door.

"What the hell Grey" The girl shout then from the container the bullet fire from it.

"They had an escort inside" Skull Man said active his Skull Barrier to block the shot.

From the container for a group of robot show up and continue shoot at them. Axl quickly find himself a cover near it while Grey and the girl find they owe.

"I know everything too easy" Grey said at he look the girl "Are you ok Ashe"

"I'm fine thank to save me" Ashe said then took her two gun and begin fire at the robot with Grey.

Skull Man quickly move close to the group of robot while they not notice him. Then he begin open his chest show sixteen shotguns in it and begin to fire. The robot group now notice Skull Man quickly point they gun at him but is to late. The gun had fire and everyone of them been hit and explode. After see no they enemy been kill the other had get up from they cover and walk to Skull Man.

"They know that we will attack this truck so had place a small troop inside the container" Skull Man said.

"So they kill us when we open the door" Ashe said.

"Or to track our base if we decide to bring this container back with us" Grey said throw a tracking device been place under the truck to Axl.

"So that mean all of this just a set up for us" Axl said crush the device in his hand.

"Axl do you hear me" Pallette said thought Axl link.

"I here Pallette! The truck we follow just a trap" Axl said.

"I know Axl! I just sport three aircraft coming to you location you guy should quickly get out of there" Pallette said.

Axl quickly turn look to the sky and see three aircraft like Pallette said and they are shooting rocket at Axl group

"Pallette prepare to transfer us out" Axl said then they disappear before the rocket hit where they stand.

* * *

In a room a reploid in form humanoid wolf with light blue armor look at the screen show the rocket strike.

"Look like out my plan had fall" the wolf reploid sigh.

"At least we had find out who is the bugs try to fight back and kill a few bugs" a reploid in form humanoid tiger with orange armor learn his back again the wall said.

"Yes Thunder Tiger. The bugs fight back is Axl a maverick hunter been train by X and Zero." The wolf reploid said.

"He is the one of few survived maverick hunter had escape our attack at Maverick Hunter Base right Wind Wolf?" Thunder Tiger ask.

"Yes! If I remember right the guy who lead that attack is very piss" Wind Wolf laugh.

"Still those survive of maverick hunter with those remain resistance and guardians give us a lot of trouble" Thunder Tiger said.

"At least they give up some entertainment" Wind Wolf said "Beside what they can do again us. To use they are just an old model"

* * *

Step out from teleportation. Axl and his team fall to they kneel after they get out from that trap.

"You guy ok" Ciel said as she with Lifesaver come to check them.

"I'm fine we manage get out from it before those rocket hit us" Axl answer.

"But we got nothing from this attack" Ashe said as she get up.

"I know but we had to try" Ciel said.

"Say that to the other they had begin to lost hope about fight back again Legion" Signas said as he walk to the room.

"Command Signas" Axl said.

"So that truck just a trap to lure you guy?" Signas ask with Axl confirm with a nod.

"Count you guy this our third team been attack like this" Signas let out heavy sigh.

"You mean the other team been caught a same trap like us" Grey said.

"Yes! I had call back every team abandoned the attack" Signas said.

"The Legion know that we begin to low our E-Crystal so they know that we will attack they truck to steal it" Ciel said.

"And look like they had succeed to do that. I can't sent team to attack those truck not know that it will transport E-Crystal or just a trap for us" Signas said then look everyone in the room.

"Let us continue discus this tomorrow you guy need to rest" Signas said then everyone nod and walk out the room.

"If this continue I don't how long until we lost this war" Signas said.

"Don't worry Signas this is not you guy fight but our human kind fight too" Ciel said.

"But they too had begin lost they hope after Rock dead" Signas said "How is Roll?"

"She still depressed after the dead of her two brother but she still do her job" Ciel said and walk out the room leave Signas alone in the room.

* * *

Axl walk to the hall walk and begin to think about what had happen.

One year ago. Abel City had been attack by a stranger army call themselves Legion and had very advance weapon and robot to fight again maverick hunter. They begin to lost again Legion. Axl had been injured in the battle. Signas had order every maverick hunter retreat from the city after the civilian had been evacuate. But the Legion still after them. X and Zero had decide to stay behind to hold them let the other escape. Think about that Axl slam his fist again the wall.

He should stay behind with them but instant they tell him go with other because his injured if he stay with them maybe they will not… No he not accept that X and Zero had dead. They are the greatest maverick hunter and Axl friend beside no one found they body may be they still alive.

The battle at Abel City it just a begin of what happen next. Many location suddenly appear and with that many people from many time line. Some from the past 20XX and some a near future and distant future like 23XX and 25XX. Axl very surprise to see a the legend Mega man with Grey and Ashe who hold a Biometal Model A, which stores his power. They all that the city they stay had been attack by Legion and somehow they been transport this place like Axl with other when they move from Abel city.

They quickly form a group to fight back Legion and find out what happen. But with they lager number and more advance weapon the fight is to hard and they had lost a lot of human and reploid in the war and the great lost is Mega man with Proto mann had been dead in the fight which lead the lost of hope to fight again Legion in they group.

"Axl" a voice said make Axl turn to see Pallette walk to them with her is Alia and Layer.

"Hey girl" Axl smile

"Are you ok Axl?" Pallette ask

"I'm fine so with the rest thank to you warning us about those attack"" Axl said.

"We hear that those team are not lucky like you guy" Alia said.

"I know. My team got luck thank to Grey" Axl said.

* * *

On another hall Skull Man walk to back to his room as he remember what just happen.

 **Flashback.**

The first thing he saw when he second reactive is his create blood. Doctor Cossack his creator had been injured.

"Doctor Cossack what happen" Skull Man said as he look at his creator.

"We been attack Skull Man everyone try to fight back but they keep coming" Dr Cossack said then the wall explode. Skull Man see a group if robot rush to the room arm they weapon as them.

Skull Man quickly activate his Skull Barrier to block the attack. Then few ring fire at the robot cut them down. Skull Man see Ring Man rush to the room but he had been damage.

"Doctor are you ok" Ring Man said as he check.

"I'm fine where is the other?" Dr Cossack ask.

"They still try they best to hold back the attack but I'm afraid that we had to leave this place" Ring man said.

"Dad" a voice said Skull Man turn to see a young girl with long blonde hair and green hair the last time he see her. She just a 12 year old girl now she is 18 year old. Behind her is other his brother.

"Kalinka are you ok?" Dr Cossack ask his daughter.

"I'm fine! But Dive man and Toad Man…." Kalinka can't continue said as she begin to cry.

"I see" Dr Cossack said as tear fall from his eye"

"Doctor we can't stay here longer we need to go" Pharaoh Man said.

Dr Cossack nod then then click a button show a hidden tunnel

"This will lead us out from this lab" Dr Cossack said then more robot run to the room.

"Every one close you eyes" Bright Man said

Bright Man quickly use his Flash Stopper to blind those robot. The light from the light bulb on his head make those robot camera eyes make them stop for a moment.

"Quickly we had to…." Bright Man not finish his said suddenly a sword piercing thought his body.

"Bright Man" Ring Man shout as he look at Bright man.

"Just go" Bright Man said then the robot use it sword cut him in two as he use another Flash Stopper to blind that robot.

The group continue run thought a tunnel but they can hear a foot step of those robot follow them.

"We almost there" Dr Cossack then a rocket hit a roof above them. The rock begin to fall at them.

When Kalinka open her eye she see Pharaoh Man, Drill Man, Skull Man and Dust Man but don't see her father or Ring Man then she notice one side of the tunnel had been block by a many rock.

"Kalinka are you right" Dr Cossack voice can hear from other of the rock wall.

"Dad! Drill Man help me" Kalinka said call the Drill Man help her create a hole.

"There is no time Kalinka you had get out of here" Dr Cossack from other side of the wall.

"I won't leave you Dad" Kalinka said.

"Take care of her" Dr Cossack said then the gun shoot can hear from other side.

"DAD" Kalinka cry but Skull Man grab her.

"We need to get out of here" Skull Man said as he drag Kalinka who try to get out from his hold.

 **Flashback end.**

After that he with the other meet up with Mega man and then meet the other and then fight again Legion. Kalinka still mourn about her father dead but she continue help the other to fight again Legion.

"Skull Man" Skull Man turn to see Dust Man walk to him.

* * *

Ashe and Grey walk too the hall. Until they hear some one call.

"Ashe, Grey" The two of them turn to she Prairie and with her is Alouette.

"Hey Prairie "Grey said while Ashe kneel down to Alouette

"Hello Alouette! What are you doing" Ashe said.

"Me and Miss Prairie just play with each other" Alouette said.

"Let me get you guy play a tea party" Ashe said look at Prairie who look away with red face.

"I thought you said you too grow up to play it" Grey whisper to Prairie.

"Well… Well my child version want me to play and beside I had nothing to do at that time" Prairie whisper back.

Everyone know that Prairie is Alouette from 25XX but they decide not to tell her child version about it.

"I thought you tell me that you still play those game in you room" Ciel said walk to them from behind.

"Sis" Alouette and Prairie said

"Alouette are you had fun time with Prairie" Ciel said.

"Yes Sis! A fun time with miss Prairie" Alouette said "And now she and me gonna go out side to watch the star"

"Watch the star?" Ciel ask.

"Yes! Do you want to joint with us Sis?" Alouette ask.

"I would love too" Ciel said then she with Alouette and Prairie go leave Grey with Ashe behind.

"It good to see Alouette can still smile" Ashe said.

"Yes! I hate to she her like when she hear Rock dead" Grey said.

"I never see Alouette cry so much like that since she hear Zero die try to protect Ciel" Ashe.

"Speaking of it. I still don; t understand why that guy decide to help Zero and Ciel when they try escape from resistance" Grey said.

"I don't know and I don't trust him" Ashe said.

"Well! Just give him a chance" Grey said.

"Hell no! You know who is that guy are" Ashe said

"I know but he had help us so many time" Grey said.

"That still not show that we can trust him" Ashe said before she yawn.

"You should take rest Ashe" Grey said.

"Yea! You right" Ashe said then say goodnight to Grey before go back to her room.

"I know you are there" Grey said and then a big figure walk out from the corner.

* * *

Ciel, Alouette and Prairie stand out side the base a look to the night sky fill with many star.

"The star is beautiful" Alouette said.

"Yea" Ciel said look at the sky.

"Ciel?" Ciel turn to look see Kalinka and Roll walk from the entrance

"Kalinka and Roll. What are you two doing out here?" Ciel ask

"We just go out a fresh air" Kalinka said.

"What about you girl" Roll ask.

"Alouette want to see the star" Ciel said look at the two girl sit on ground look to the star. Then Ciel notice the sad look in the two girl face

"What wrong?"

"It just it remind me the time I watch the star with Rock" Roll said.

"When I were a kid my dad use to go too the rooftop of our lad to watch the star. Some time with other" Kalinka said with a sad smile.

"We not sure they are dead" Ciel said they had sent a small team back to Dr Cossack lab but they are not found him or Ring Man.

"Thank! What about you" Kalinka ask then Ciel begin look to the sky with a sad face.

"I don't know! The last time I saw Zero, He been hurt and fight alone with those two reploid.

 **Flashback.**

"Zero" Ciel yell.

In front her is Zero is collapse on the ground while behind him is two reploid one is a humanoid wolf with light blue armor and the other is humanoid tiger with orange armor.

"Give up you don't stand a chance" the tiger reploid said show his claw hands.

"Just give up buddy" the wolf reploid said.

Zero try to stand up use his sword as support but the wolf reploid give him a kick.

"Zero "Ciel cry try to run toward him but she not had been hold back by another reploid.

"Let me go Omega" Ciel said but the big reploid don; t let go.

"Take her to somewhere safe Omega" Zero said before draw his Buster Shot and shoot the roof above the entrance Ciel with Omega in.

"Zero" Ciel yell as the rock begin to fall down cover the entrance.

 **Flashback end.**

Ciel still look to the sky with tear begin fall from her eyes. Every time remember that Ciel can't stop herself from crying.

"Ciel" Roll said.

"It's fine Roll" Ciel said use her hand wipe the tear from her eyes.

"Sis look is a shooting star" Alouette call point at the shooting star in the sky.

"You know Alouette when you see a shooting star make a wish and maybe they will come true" Prairie said to her child version.

"Really?" Alouette ask.

"Well is may not come true but at least you will had try" Roll say to the girl.

"Then I will make a wish and may be somehow is will come true" Alouette said then clap her hand together.

"What is you wish" Kalinka ask.

"I wish someone come here and make everyone wish come true" Alouette said.

* * *

Out side a space a few minter before Alouette make a wish. A hole suddenly appear between space and from it a giant ship come out from it and with is a gigantic space colony.

"All system is normal" one of a Navigator on the ship.

"Check to see is we arrive in right timeline" the Navigator command order.

"It's look like we arrived in right timeline general Zakutor" the Navigator said

Zakutor look at one of the screen show the earth.

"Hell Its about time" Zakutor said.

 **Here come a new next chapter. I had see you OC Xandyflare let me think about it. The design of robot master are from Megaman Megamix manga.  
**

 **I also need a few Oc so if you guy had a idea please pm to me.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


End file.
